Pas de deux
by Mystala
Summary: Et ils dansent, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. OS long, KuroFye.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voici avec un (long) one-shot. Je n'ai pas abandonné Au coeur de la vie, loin de là, mais j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, et ça me démangeait, alors je l'ai écrite. Et ça va mieux !

Présentation du OS:

**Titre** : Pas de deux

**Auteur : Mystala**

**Rating** : K+

**Couples** : KuroFye principalement, mais y en a d'autres.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP. Sauf quelques noms que je cite. Trois appartiennent à un autre univers et deux autres sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

**Note 1** : Pour ce OS, je me suis lancée un défi : transférer l'univers de TRC dans mon univers en utilisant un style d'écriture que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manier. Lorsque je dis mon univers, cela correspond à la danse (je suis danseuse à mi-temps, mais ça, on s'en fout xD). Etrange, me direz-vous, mais je voulais m'attaquer à quelque chose hors du commun, qu'on ne voit pas souvent. Et voilà ce que ça donne. Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser si je n'ai pas bien respecter le caractère des personnages de CLAMP. Je ne connais pas bien leurs autres oeuvres (quelle honte d'ailleurs !), alors je suis désolée si j'ai déformé un peu leur caractère.

**Note 2** : Puisque nous sommes dans l'univers de la danse, j'utilise forcément des termes spécifiques. Dans ce cas, je vous donne quelques petites précisions.

Pas de deux : Un duo, généralement un couple.

Danse jazz : Elle prime dans mon OS. La danse jazz est un mélange de toutes les danses, pour n'en faire qu'une seule. Elle est très technique, expressive et dynamique. Elle se danse "dans le sol", c'est-à-dire dans le plié, et surtout pas dans le tendu, comme la danse classique par exemple.

Grande quatrième, tour attitude : Ce sont des pas de jazz. La grande quatrième est en fait une position. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous la décrire pour vous puissiez la visualiser. En gros, c'est une position près du sol. Le tour attitude est un tour qui se fait sur une jambe, l'autre étant placée derrière soi, pliée, le talon en face de l'épaule opposée.

Marquer : Ce terme signifie ne pas faire les mouvements à fond, juste "marquer" les mouvements pour la mémoire par exemple.

Barre de classique : C'est la barre accrochée au mur qu'on trouve généralement dans les salles de danse.

Béjart, Pina Bausch et Cunningham, sont des chorégraphes célèbres.

Après, pour l'étirement, la danse classique, le hip-hop et le tango, je pense que pour cela, il n'y a pas besoin que je le définisse. Si jamais j'ai oublié des mots que vous ne comprenez pas, dites-le moi, et je corrigerai.

**Note 3** : Dans mon OS, j'ai mis deux chansons. Si vous voulez les écouter au moment où elles sont écrites, je vous passe les liens. Enlevez les espaces pour ça fonctionne.

Première chanson : http: // www. deezer .com/fr/#music/result/all/enigma%20beyond%20the%20invisible

Deuxième chanson : http: // www. deezer .com/fr/#music/result/all/gotan%20project%20santa%20maria

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pas de deux**

- Bordel, Fye ! Enfonce-moi cette grande quatrième dans le sol, quand même ! T'es danseur pro ou pas ? On va devoir recommencer. Ca fait la cinquième fois. T'es vraiment pénible !

Ce que je déteste sa voix à cette débile de Yûko. Elle est toujours à crier sur moi. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne peut pas m'encadrer. J'aimerais bien la remettre à sa place, mais je ne me le permettrais pas, elle est quand même une grande chorégraphe, et j'ai la chance de travailler avec une personne si importante dans le milieu de la danse.

Au lieu de la rembarrer, je soupire d'agacement puis m'exécute. Nous, les autres danseurs et moi, recommençons la chorégraphie pour la cinquième fois. Et cette fois-ci, je réussis à faire un grande quatrième dans le sol, comme le veut notre chère Yûko. D'ailleurs, je peux entendre une grande exclamation de soulagement et de satisfaction de sa part. J'en suis moi-même ravi. La grande quatrième a toujours été mon défaut en tant que danseur. Alors, quand j'y arrive, cela me fait toujours plaisir.

Une fois la chorégraphie terminée, les autres danseurs et moi-même prenons un peu de repos bien mérité. Nous nous dirigeons vers nos bouteilles d'eau et serviettes et buvons une grosse gorgée tandis que d'autres s'essuyaient la sueur qui perlait sur leur visage. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, on a beaucoup donné. Le grand spectacle est dans deux mois, et nous devons être au top niveau. Yûko est très exigeante, alors nous dansons à fond tous les jours. Imaginez six heures de danse non stop, par jour, sous une chaleur insupportable, en prenant deux minutes - et ce n'est pas une blague, vraiment deux minutes top chrono - de pause toutes les heures, où nous sommes toujours obligés de danser à fond, sans jamais marquer. Un vrai calvaire, me direz-vous. Effectivement, on peut croire que c'en est un, mais pour nous, danseurs, nous sommes habitués à ce genre de journée, alors nous prenons sur nous et répétons encore et encore les mêmes gestes, les mêmes chorégraphiques. Et nous vivons pour ça. Alors, malgré notre fatigue, notre transpiration abondante et nos blessures, nous dansons en donnant le meilleur de nous même, parce que c'est vraiment bon !

Après avoir bu et m'être essuyé le visage, je m'approche des barres de classique de la salle de danse, pose ma jambe droite dessus et la fit glisser pour faire un grand écart. J'appuie mes avant-bras et mon front sur la barre. Dieu ce que ça fait du bien de s'étirer ! Je n'en pouvais plus. Je bénis l'étirement après une dure journée comme celle-ci.

J'entends des pas s'avancer vers moi et relève la tête pour voir qui en était l'auteur. Un autre danseur, Kamui, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je suis très vite devenu ami avec lui. Il est aussi un excellent danseur. Il n'a aucun défaut. Quand il danse, il nous fait transporter dans un autre monde. Il est tout simplement merveilleux. Je me suis dit cela lorsque je l'ai vu danser pour le première fois, lors des auditions pour entrer dans la compagnie de Yûko. J'avais été époustouflé par sa performance hors du commun. J'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant. Vraiment, je l'admire.

Kamui m'imite et s'étire lui aussi. Il me sourit.

- Dure journée aujourd'hui, m'annonce-t-il.

- Tu l'as dit ! Mais c'est de ma faute, à cause de ma grande quatrième. Yûko ne me lâchait plus à la fin. Et du coup, vous avez été forcés de recommencer à chaque fois. Je suis désolé.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'étais pas le seul à faire des erreurs. Mais je trouve que Yûko exagérait un peu à propos de ta danse. Tu étais excellent. Vraiment, pour une grande quatrième, elle aurait pu être un peu plus cool avec toi.

- C'est gentil.

- Je suis sincère, Fye. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Yûko s'acharne autant sur toi.

Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit autant exécrable avec moi.

- Surtout que tu es notre meilleur danseur, continue Kamui.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. C'est toi notre meilleur danseur, y a aucun doute là-dessus.

- Je suis très sérieux. Je n'ai pas ton regard, ton interprétation et ton talent inné. Lorsque je t'ai vu danser aux auditions, j'en ai pleuré tellement ta danse était intense, expressive et terriblement bien interprétée. J'avais l'impression de ressentir toutes les émotions que tu mettais dans ta chorégraphie. Vraiment, j'ai été transporté.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Ca alors, j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose lorsqu'il a dansé à son tour. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'avoue une telle chose, alors qu'il est largement meilleur que moi.

- Tu exagères, je lui réponds.

- Pas du tout. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, Fye. Tu es un danseur exceptionnel, ne l'oublie pas.

Entendre tous ces mots de la part de Kamui… Je n'y croyais pas. Lui que j'admire le plus au monde, vient de me dire que je suis un danseur exceptionnel. Même si je ne suis pas convaincu par ce qu'il vient de m'avouer, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci, Kamui. Mais je continue à penser que tu es meilleur que moi.

Il secoue sa tête de découragement et se met à rire.

- Vraiment, t'es irrécupérable !

- Je sais, je ris aussi.

Après nous être étirés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires. Je prends une bonne douche bien méritée. Ca fait un bien fou, je commençais à coller avec cette transpiration. Je m'habille et rejoins Kamui qui m'attend à la porte des vestiaires. Nous sortons de la salle de répétition et apercevons Yûko et les autres danseurs qui discutent entre eux. Nous nous incrustons, curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlent.

- Il est vrai que, un kiné, ça nous ferait pas de mal, dit Sakura, une des danseuses.

- Je sais, répond Yûko. D'ailleurs, j'y ai pensé avant vous. Notre kiné personnel arrive demain. Je l'ai engagé la semaine dernière. Il parait qu'il a déjà travaillé avec des compagnies de danse, alors il connait le milieu. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé avant le spectacle.

Comme c'est gentil de sa part, je pense, alors qu'elle est toujours sur mon dos à me pousser à danser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre. J'y suis habitué, après tout.

- Enfin, ça va nous faire du bien de se faire masser par un beau mâle ! déclare Tomoyo avec des étoiles malicieuses dans les yeux, une danseuse un peu tarée sur les bords.

- Tomoyo, calme-toi, s'il te plait, ordonne Yûko. Les filles comme les garçons, aussi. Comme vous êtes tous gays, sauf Shaolan bien sûr, et que le kiné est plutôt canon, vous avez intérêt à rester tranquille, c'est clair ? Sinon, je vous vire direct.

Et c'est qu'elle le ferait, en plus, cette sorcière ! Remarquez, je ne suis pas si surpris que ça. Ca ne m'étonne pas de Yûko.

- Quand même, Yûko, tu trouves pas que tu y vas un peu fort là ? lui fait remarquer Subaru, tout sourire, un gars pas méchant du tout, et un danseur très classique ; plus souple que lui, tu meurs.

- Pas du tout. Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas de flirts avant le spectacle. Vous devez être concentrés sur les chorégraphies.

Eh ben, il manquait plus que ça ! Elle est vraiment folle, cette femme. J'en crois pas mes oreilles.

- Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, il arrive demain. Tenez-vous à carreau. Ah, et Fye, j'ai failli oublier.

Yûko se tourne vers moi. J'en aurai encore pour ma pomme, c'est sûr. J'y suis préparé, maintenant.

- Travaille cette quatrième, s'il te plait. C'est vraiment pénible à chaque fois de te reprendre.

Ne le fais pas alors, j'ai envie de lui dire. Mais je ne préfère pas le faire, elle va me couper la tête sinon. Elle en serait largement capable.

- T'inquiète pas, demain ça ira mieux, je rétorque.

- A chaque fois tu dis ça, et à chaque fois tu ne le fais pas. Je finis par perdre patience.

Mon Dieu ce que j'ai envie de lui faire fermer son clapet. Mon énervement peut se voir sur mes sourcils froncés. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer, mais c'est très dur face à une femme dénuée de tout sentiment. Je soupire un bon coup pour faire sortir toute cette colère. Je me sens déjà mieux.

- Bon, je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui, annonce Yûko. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici, à quatorze heures. Je n'accepterai aucun retard, ok ?

- Pourquoi quatorze heures ? Ce n'est pas un peu tard ? demande Kamui.

- Je vous laisse votre matinée de libre pour vous reposer. Par contre, nous finirons assez tard, je vous préviens. A demain !

Enfin, elle s'éloigne et se dirige vers sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Une fois partie, je peste contre cette femme sans cœur. Kamui remarque mon agacement et me tape gentiment le dos.

- Allez, courage, tu peux tenir le coup.

- Mais elle ne me lâche pas. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, bon sang ?

- Si elle est si exigeante avec toi, c'est parce que tu es le meilleur danseur d'entre nous, alors elle veut que tu sois à la hauteur de ta réputation.

Ma réputation ? Elle est bonne, celle-là !

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Malgré tout le respect que je te dois, Kamui, tu dis n'importe quoi, là.

Il se met à rire, suivi des autres danseurs. Je me détends un peu.

- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, déclare Sakura.

- Tu as raison, Sakura-chan, dit Tomoyo. A demain tout le monde, reposez-vous bien.

Nous nous séparons tous, partant chacun de notre côté. Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir rentrer. J'ai vraiment besoin de repos. Avec toute cette pression, c'est difficile de penser à autre chose que du spectacle. Alors le repos se fait rare. Je dois admettre que Yûko a été sympa de nous laisser notre matinée de demain pour dormir un peu. Finalement, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Bien sûr qu'elle est horrible, affreuse même !

Arrivé devant la porte de mon appart, je rentre et m'enfonce littéralement dans le canapé en soupirant de bonheur. Je tombe de fatigue. Mais le vie de danseur professionnel est celle que j'ai choisi. Et j'ai toujours vécu pour ça. Ma mère était danseuse et mon père chorégraphe. Etaient, oui. Ils sont à la retraite, maintenant, et m'encouragent pleinement. Ma mère était très célèbre, sollicitée pas les plus grands chorégraphes du monde. De Béjart à Pina Bausch, en passant par Cunningham. Puis mes parents ont fini par s'installer au Japon, et m'ont emmené avec eux, pour fonder leur propre compagnie, qui a très bien marché. J'ai suivi leur trace. Et aujourd'hui, je suis l'un des danseurs les plus célèbres et les plus demandés. Mon nom est écrit partout : Fye D. Flowright. En fait, je suis surtout connu pour être le fils de mes parents. Alors, forcément, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Et des fois, je dois bien l'avouer, ça me pèse toute cette pression autour de moi. A chaque fois que j'entre dans une compagnie, on me répète sans cesse que je suis le fils de papa et maman danseurs. C'est frustrant, mais je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Imaginez, si je fais un faux pas, ce serait une cata ! Du coup, je fais attention à mon image. Je ne voudrais surtout pas décevoir mes parents, ça non.

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma cuisine. Je regarde l'heure sur mon micro-onde. 20h38. Il est encore tôt, mais je suis tellement épuisé, que, après avoir mangé un morceau, j'irai me coucher. Demain, j'ai une longue après-midi qui m'attend.

---

J'ouvre les yeux lentement et regarde mon réveil. 10h16. Eh ben, j'ai dormi longtemps. Je m'étire comme un chat et me lève pour allez dans la cuisine. Je me fais des œufs à la coque et mange une banane. Petit déjeuner de sportif, pas le choix, même si je déteste les œufs le matin. Je me sers un grand verre de jus d'orange et m'installe à ma table. Mes pensées se dirigent vers ce qui est important en ce moment : le spectacle qui a lieu dans deux mois. Au début, j'étais vraiment très heureux de travailler avec Yûko. Elle est une excellente chorégraphe, la meilleure de notre temps. C'est mon père qui l'a formée. Sa compagnie, Cat's Eye, est très sollicitée. J'ai été ravi d'avoir été sélectionné lors des auditions. Nous sommes douze danseurs : six filles et six garçons. Yûko utilise beaucoup les duos mixtes dans ses chorégraphies. Je m'entends très bien avec les autres, et je trouve cela très étonnant. En général, dans les compagnies, la rivalité et l'hypocrisie sont toujours présentes. Mais là, non, et l'ambiance est beaucoup plus à la rigolade. Bien sûr, nous travaillons d'arrache-pied.

Oui, j'étais vraiment très content, mais depuis que j'ai découvert son caractère, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter les remarques blessantes que me fait Yûko. Peut-être est-elle comme ça avec moi à cause de mon nom. Mais quand même, elle y va un peu fort. Rien que d'y penser, ça me met en rogne. Lui répondre me démange à chaque fois qu'elle me critique, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le faire, sinon elle me mettra à la porte. Je suis sûr que ça lui plait de me descendre. De toute façon, c'est qu'une sadique !

Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je file vers la salle de bain, me prépare et m'habille, en tenue de danse, bien sûr. Je sors de la pièce et m'affale sur le canapé. Il me reste encore du temps avant de partir à la salle de répétition. J'en profite donc pour me détendre encore un peu.

13h15. Je décide de partir maintenant, comme ça, j'aurai un peu de temps pour m'échauffer. Pas besoin d'enfiler une veste avec un temps pareil. Travailler en plein été, quelle idée. Je prends mon sac de sport et sors de de chez moi. La salle de danse n'est pas très loin de chez moi, alors je pars à pied.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, j'entre et me dirige directement vers les vestiaires pour y déposer mes affaires. J'y croise Kamui , Subaru et Shaolan qui papotent tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils remarquent ma présence, ils me sourient.

- Salut, Fye ! s'exclame Shaolan. Bien dormi ?

- Oh que oui ! je réponds. Ca fait du bien.

Je pose mon sac sur le banc et y sors ma bouteille, ma serviette et mes chaussettes. Je sais très bien que je vais glisser avec, mais j'ai vraiment mal aux pieds à cause des ampoules. J'attends que les trois autres soient prêts pour sortir des vestiaires et me diriger vers la salle de danse. Elle est vraiment grande. Je dépose mes affaires dans un coin, m'assois sur le parquet ciré et commence à m'étirer. Les autres m'imitent. Je suis étonné de voir que nous que tous les quatre. Il est pourtant 13h45. C'est ce que je fais remarquer aux trois autres.

- C'est vrai, affirme Kamui. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

- Même Yûko n'est pas encore arrivée, constate Subaru.

- Au fait, notre nouveau kiné arrive bien aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? questionne Shaolan.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié. Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble. Yûko a dit qu'il était canon. J'attends de voir ça de mes yeux.

Soudain, on entend des pas et des voix s'approcher de la salle. Le reste de la troupe est enfin arrivée. Notre chorégraphe entre dans la salle, nous salue vite fait, et s'avance vers la chaîne-hifi. Un peu plus tard, les autres danseurs entrent à leur tour dans la pièce et s'étirent avec nous. Aucune trace du kiné. Bizarre…

- Dis, Yûko, le kiné ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui ? demande Tomoyo.

- Si. Il va arriver un peu plus tard, il a un empêchement.

Ah, c'est donc ça. Peu m'importe. Il arrivera quand il arrivera.

14h00 pile. Yûko lance la musique, signe que nous devons commencer. Après un échauffement essentiel, nous répétons les chorégraphies pour le spectacle. Celui-ci est basé sur le thème des différents mondes et cultures qui existent. Il s'intitule « Voyage à travers les dimensions ». Donc, nous voyageons de monde en monde, de culture en culture. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de thème. Nous explorons d'autres danses que le jazz et d'autres univers que le nôtre, et c'est très enrichissant.

D'autres danseurs et moi ne commençons pas à répéter les chorégraphies de Yûko. Nous continuons donc notre échauffement dans un coin où nous ne gênons pas les danseurs qui répètent. Shaolan et Sakura font partie de ceux qui répètent. Ils sont en couple, ces deux là, ça se voit quand ils dansent. Ils sont très complices. Je les trouve adorables. Le jeune homme expérimente le hip-hop en essayant de séduire de sa belle. Une danse de rue contre une danse classique. C'est vraiment très beau. Yûko a su mélanger les deux à la perfection. Toya et Yukito sont aussi de la partie. Leur quatuor est tellement synchronisé qu'ils semblent n'être qu'une seule personne.

Puis vient le tour de Kamui et Subaru. Pour eux, c'est une danse plus sombre. Kamui est merveilleux. Et dire qu'il pense que je suis meilleur que lui. Ben voyons. Subaru utilise parfaitement sa souplesse. En le regardant, on a l'impression que le grand écart et lancer sa jambe jusqu'à l'oreille, c'est simple comme dire bonjour. Il le fait avec une tel aisance. Je l'envie.

Cette fois-ci, Tomoyo et Sôma, ainsi que trois autres filles, Arashi, Primera et Karen, mélangent plusieurs danses à la fois, en ajoutant un peu de jeu théâtral. Cela rend très bien et c'est vraiment drôle. Tomoyo prend son rôle très à cœur.

Lorsque leur chorégraphie est terminée, Yûko me fait signe de me lever et de venir la voir. Je m'exécute.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses ton solo. Je voudrais retravailler deux trois petits détails avec toi. Un passage me chiffonne un peu. Danse-le et je te dirai de quoi il s'agit. Tu es bien échauffé ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller.

J'acquiesce et me place au centre de la salle. Je me mets dans ma position de départ et attend que la musique démarre. Lorsque j'entends les premières notes de la chanson Beyond The Invisible d'Enigma, je débute alors mon solo. Je me laisse transporter par la musique et par mes mouvements. Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette sensation d'être seul au monde, de se laisser aller par le son de la chanson. C'est tellement bon. Puis, j'adore cette musique et cette choré, alors raison de plus pour me sentir bien.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens un regard étranger posé sur moi. Alors, tout en continuant de danser, je le cherche des yeux, curieux de savoir à qui appartient ce regard. C'est à ce moment-là que je commence à me perdre dans ma danse. Un homme terriblement beau, grand, aux yeux rouges rubis et à la peau brunie, des cheveux noirs en pic, qui me fixe avec un petit sourire en coin. Je crois que je vais finir par fondre s'il me scrute comme ça encore longtemps avec son regard de braise !

Mon solo enfin terminé, je tombe à terre. Finalement, je n'ai pas fondu, mais je suis quand même au sol, essoufflé. Je lève les yeux et vois mes partenaires de danse qui ont les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Yûko est dans le même état. Cette dernière s'approche de moi lorsque je me relève péniblement.

- Ca alors, Fye. C'était magnifique ! Tu n'avais jamais dansé comme ça avant. C'est… Waouh, je ne trouve pas de mots. T'as intérêt à me faire ça le jour du spectacle, ok ?

J'entends des applaudissements de la part des danseurs et de cet inconnu qui m'a totalement fait vibrer avec ses yeux flamboyants. Serait-ce grâce à lui que Yûko trouve que j'ai si bien dansé ? Je me le demande. Je souris.

- Merci, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir dansé comme je le fais d'habitude.

- Non, justement, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, me dit Kamui qui s'est avancé vers moi. Qu'est-ce que t'est arrivé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ou peut-être…

Mon regard se pose automatiquement sur le brun inconnu qui a débarqué comme ça sans prévenir. Les autres suivent mon regard et s'aperçoivent de la présence de l'homme.

- Ah, mais c'est notre nouveau kiné, déclare Yûko en s'approchant de lui. Je vous présente…

- Kurogane ! crie une voix.

Je reconnais sans difficulté la voix hystérique de Tomoyo. Apparemment, elle connait notre nouveau kiné. Mais vu la tête du dit Kurogane, il n'a pas l'air enchanté de la voir.

- Euh, Tomoyo, tu le connais ? questionne Sakura.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon cousin !

Je comprends mieux maintenant. Elle se dirige vers lui et commence à lui parler sans s'arrêter. Les autres les rejoignent, tandis que Kamui et moi restons plantés là, au centre de la salle. Mon ami m'adresse un sourire espiègle.

- Je vois pourquoi tu as si bien dansé. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal du tout, ce Kurogane.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je suis encore sous le choc de la découverte. Lui, ce canon de beauté qui m'a totalement transporté ailleurs qu'ici, notre kiné ? Eh ben, ça va être difficile de travailler.

- Tomoyo, lâche-moi, putain ! Si j'avais su que tu travaillais dans cette compagnie, je n'aurais pas accepté le job.

Il est grognon, le Kurogane. C'est marrant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce que remarque Kamui.

- Je pense avoir la réponse à ma question rien qu'en te voyant sourire de la sorte.

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui et me sens rougir de plus belle. Il m'agace avec sa perspicacité à la con ! Et c'est juste le moment que choisit le brun pour me regarder. Ces yeux… Dieu ce qu'ils sont envoûtants. Je pourrai rester des heures à les contempler. Mais là, je suis terriblement gêné par la situation. Je détourne mon visage de son regard, même si c'est difficile de s'en détacher.

- Allez, assez bavasser, on se remet au travail ! ordonne Yûko, et je lui en remercie, car je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette situation très longtemps.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous nous remettons à danser, tandis que Kurogane - il est long, ce nom - s'assoit dans un coin. Il a l'air d'aimer la danse. Tant mieux, comme ça je pourrai le voir à chaque fois que je danse… Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, là ? Ah, mais c'est la faute à Yûko, ça. On n'a pas idée d'embaucher une bombe pareille !

Nous répétons encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. Et puis, j'ai du mal à me concentrer avec ce regard rouge rubis poser sur moi. Pourquoi me fixe-t-il comme ça ? Ca me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Même si je suis habitué avec les spectateurs, là c'est différent. Il faut que je me persuade que c'est un gros thon, comme ça, je ne serai pas tenter de le reluquer, et que je me concentre sur les répétitions, sinon Yûko va encore me tomber dessus.

Deux heures plus tard, la chorégraphe me demande, ainsi qu'à Kamui, de faire notre duo. Ah, enfin ! J'adore notre duo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Yûko a fait une mise en scène un peu spéciale, voulant tester autre chose. Au fur et à mesure de la chorégraphie, Kamui me transforme en vampire. Elle a de ces idées quand même. Une fois la musique lancée, nous exécutons notre duo. Tout se passe à merveille, et le sourire satisfait de Yûko me le confirme. Dans ce cas, autant continuer dans cette voix.

Soudain, alors que je fais un tour attitude, je sens mon mollet qui se crispe et manque de tomber une nouvelle fois. Oh punaise, ce que ça fait mal ! J'ai dû forcer un peu trop dessus. Yûko arrête la musique, constatant que je me suis avancé vers la barre de classique en boitant. J'essaye de m'étirer le mollet, mais ça me fait un mal de chien. Ah, c'est bien ma veine, il faut que je me blesse, maintenant, alors que notre nouveau kiné super canon vient d'arriver aujourd'hui. On dirait que mon corps a envie de se faire masser par les mains de Kurogane. Il a trahi mes pensées. Sale traître !

- Tu t'es blessé ? m'interroge Yûko.

- Oui. J'ai un peu trop forcé sur mon mollet, je crois.

- Bon, heureusement que le kiné est arrivé aujourd'hui.

T'en es vraiment certaine ? Je ne pense pas, moi.

- Kurogane, voilà ton premier travail !

Je le sens mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens mal. Le brun s'approche de moi.

- Tu peux marcher ? me demande-t-il avec une voix calme, rien à voir avec le cri qu'il a poussé contre sa cousine.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Je souris malgré la douleur. Mon vis-à-vis a l'air de remarquer que je la cache derrière mon sourire. Oh non, s'il arrive à percevoir ce que je cache, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi.

Kurogane prend mon bras et le passe derrière sa nuque, tandis que de son autre bras, il me prend par la taille. Nous sortons lentement mais sûrement de la salle de danse et nous dirigeons vers la salle de soins. Oui, nous en avons une, pour les cas comme celui-ci. Les blessures sont fréquentes chez les danseurs. Nous y entrons et il me dépose sur la civière. Je me mets sur le ventre, puisqu'il va me masser le mollet. Il prend une crème et en pose sur ma blessure. Ah, mais c'est froid ! Enfin, plus maintenant, puisque le kiné commence son massage. Et là, je me sens partir. Il a des doigts de fée ! Sa voix grave et sensuelle me fait sortir de ma rêverie.

- Eh ben, il est bien tendu, ton muscle. Tu n'y es pas allé de mains mortes. Tu as trop forcé dessus.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Si Yûko me voit marquer mes mouvements, elle va piquer une crise. On doit toujours danser à fond.

- J'ai remarqué, oui. Cette femme est folle !

Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi, ça fait plaisir.

Après un long silence pendant lequel j'ai failli m'endormir sous ce massage divin, même si c'est médical, Kurogane reprend la parole.

- Tu es bien Fye D. Flowright, n'est-ce pas ? Le fils du chorégraphe David Flowright et de la danseuse Paulina Johnson ?

Je me retourne brusquement par mon buste sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Comment peut-il connaître mes parents ? C'est rare qu'un homme en dehors de milieu de la danse les connaisse.

- Ne te retourne pas comme ça ! il m'engueule. Tu vas encore te faire mal.

- Tu connais mes parents ?

- Remets-toi correctement, et après je te réponds.

Le voilà qu'il me fait du chantage. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, en plus j'ai mal. Je repose mon ventre sur le matelas et attends la réponse du brun.

- Tes parents sont très connus dans ce milieu. De véritables célébrités. Je ne pensais pas qu'en débarquant ici, je te rencontrerai. Toi aussi, tu es très célèbre. Le danseur le plus demandé du moment.

Il en sait beaucoup pour un simple kiné. S'intéresserait-il vraiment à la danse ? C'est une bonne surprise, cela dit.

- Ca alors, tu en sais des choses, j'affirme en souriant. Tu es tant que ça intéressé par la danse ? C'est rare pour un kiné.

- Je ne travaille pas avec des compagnies de danse pour rien, rétorque-t-il.

Oui, j'imagine. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre raison. Etrangement, j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est.

Après plusieurs minutes de massage très agréable, le brun enlève ses mains de mon mollet. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il les laisse encore un peu. La douleur s'est atténuée. Je m'assois doucement sur la civière. Après s'être lavé les mains, il me tend une crème et une boite d'antibiotiques.

- Tiens, prend un comprimé ce soir et demain matin, et mets cette crème avant de te coucher. Demain, ça ira mieux je pense. Si le douleur persiste, tu devras t'arrêter pendant une semaine.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère que je vais guérir, sinon Yûko va s'arracher les cheveux.

Rien que d'imaginer sa tête, j'ai envie de rire.

Kurogane m'aide à descendre de la civière et je pose délicatement ma jambe sur le sol. Au moins, je peux marcher.

- Je te conseille de ne pas finir la répétition d'aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux pour ta blessure. Comme ça, demain, tu pourras danser.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Kuro-chan, tu as des doigts de fée !

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? C'est sorti tout seul. M'enfin, c'est plus rigolo de l'appeler comme ça que par son nom entier. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaisir, vu sa tête.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, crétin !

- Ah, tu préfères Kuro-sama, alors ?

- Mais arrête ! C'est Kurogane !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à son énervement. Cet homme est vraiment un drôle de personnage. Il pousse un grognement et sort de la pièce en criant un « Débrouille-toi » bien fort. Et cela me fait encore plus rire.

La répétition est enfin terminée. Durant les deux dernières heures, je suis resté assis à regarder faire les autres danseurs. C'est frustrant de rester assis tandis que les autres dansent. Ca me donnait envie de danser avec eux. C'est vraiment sadique comme situation. Mais être assis auprès d'un homme aussi beau que Kuro-pon n'a rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. Nous avons un peu discuté. Il n'est pas très bavard, comme moi, mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui faire sortir deux ou trois phrases de sa bouche. On est totalement opposé, tous les deux. Il est grand, brun aux yeux rouges, musclé et a la peau brunie, alors que je suis blond aux yeux bleus et que j'ai une peau blanche et un corps frêle. Le feu et la glace, je pense. C'est vraiment étrange comme coïncidence.

Tout le monde est dehors, maintenant. Après que Yûko nous ait demandé de venir demain à la même heure, nous rentrons tous chez nous. Ce fut une dure journée, pire que celle d'hier. La rencontre avec Kuro-min plus ma blessure, ça fait beaucoup trop d'émotions pour moi.

Nous nous séparons et prenons des chemins opposés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et de regarder Kurogane partir. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il se retourne, loin de là. Je veux juste contempler sa silhouette. Et ça me suffit amplement.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je pose mes affaires et me dirige directement vers la cuisine. Je mange un morceau, puis vais à la salle de bain faire ma toilette. J'en sors, entre ensuite dans ma chambre et m'affale complètement sur mon lit. Je suis vraiment crevé. Je ferme les yeux, et la première image que je vois est celle d'un beau brun au regard de braise…

---

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Kuro-kuro est arrivé dans la compagnie. Je trouve que l'ambiance est devenue bon enfant depuis qu'il est là. J'avoue que je suis toujours entrain de l'embêter, mais c'est terriblement tentant, parce que j'adore quand il se met en colère, il me fait plus rire que peur. En tout cas, il s'est bien intégré à la bande.

Le spectacle est dans un mois, et les répétitions vont bon train. Désormais, nous travaillons toute la journée. Yûko est de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Et comme d'habitude, c'est sur moi qu'elle pète les plombs. Je suis vraiment devenu son bouc émissaire. Heureusement que je n'ai pas dû m'arrêter une semaine à cause de ma blessure. Les soins de notre kiné ont été efficaces.

De temps en temps, après les répétitions, nous sortons boire un verre dans un bar à côté de la salle. Et puis, comme nous finissons toujours vers 21h, le temps est plus agréable. Nous en profitons donc pour prendre du bon temps. Nous sommes tous un peu stressés à cause du spectacle. Les grands noms de la danse seront présents, il faut que tout soit parfait. Se détendre est indispensable.

Durant tout ce mois passé en compagnie de Kurogane, nous avons tous les deux appris à nous connaître. Il est kiné depuis maintenant deux ans et a travaillé dans les compagnies de danse les plus célèbres du Japon. J'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai appris cela. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait toujours voulu travailler dans le milieu de la danse. Mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Il est passionné par la danse, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de passion, j'en suis certain. Je l'ai observé, et j'ai essayé de comprendre ce dévouement pour la danse. J'ai remarqué que le brun marche comme un danseurs. Le dos tenu, les jambes en canard. Aurait-il fait de la danse plus jeune ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est louche.

Mais au fur et à mesure de cette observation et de ce rapprochement, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Kurorin est un très bel homme, et son caractère grognon m'amuse beaucoup. Il peut être aussi calme et posé. Ses yeux m'ont envoûté. Je suis sans cesse entrain de penser à lui, de rêver de lui. Lorsqu'il me masse, j'ai l'impression de fondre sous ses doigts chauds. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Il faut qu'il soit présent dans la pièce lors des répétitions. Quand il est là, je danse beaucoup mieux que d'habitude. Il m'inspire et me donne envie de danser pour lui. Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, alors je me contente de sa présence, et cela me suffit.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi, ce qui annonce la fin de la semaine et donc la fin des répétitions. Yûko nous laisse notre week-end de libre, car nous sommes vraiment tous fatigués. Après cinq jours intensifs, le repos est toujours le bienvenu.

- Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, annonce Yûko. C'était très bien.

Comme à chaque fin de journée, je m'étire sur la barre de classique. Je pousse un soupir de bien-être. Mes muscles sont vraiment en feu. Alors que je me détends tranquillement, la voix de Tomoyo retentit dans la salle.

- Dites, ça vous dit d'aller en boîte demain soir ?

Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, tiens. C'est plutôt une bonne idée.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable ? l'interroge Sakura. Nous devons nous reposer.

- Mais ça nous fera du bien de sortir et de faire la fête un peu. Alors, vous êtes de la partie ?

- J'avoue que ça me tente bien, dit Kamui.

Les autres acquiescent. Je regarde Kuro-chan, qui fait de même. Alors, si Kuro-pi y va, je viens aussi. Je pourrai peut-être me rapprocher un peu plus de lui… C'est l'occasion ou jamais.

---

Une dernière touche de parfum et je suis enfin prêt à sortir. J'ai opté pour une chemise blanche et une jean moulant. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements. Ca me fait bizarre.

Je sors de la salle de bain, prends mon portefeuille et mon portable, et franchis la porte de mon appart. Une fois arrivé dehors, j'aperçois Kuro-sama qui m'attends débout, collé à sa voiture décapotable noire. Mon cœur rate un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy, avec sa chemise rouge où le col est relevé et les deux premiers boutons défaits, et avec son pantalon en cuir noir qui le moulait parfaitement. Si Tomoyo n'était pas dans la voiture, je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus sans hésiter. Mais je me contrôle et avance vers lui, en essayant de faire atténuer la chaleur qui m'envahit à ce moment-là.

La veille, Kurogane m'a proposé de venir me chercher chez moi pour m'accompagner. N'ayant aucun moyen de transport - pourtant, j'ai mon permis voiture et moto ! - j'ai accepté. La boite qu'on a choisi, le Celes Club, est à l'autre bout de la ville. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, surtout lorsque qu'un canon de beauté vous le propose gentiment.

Après que je sois arrivé près de la voiture, je remarque un collier sur le cou du brun. Un fil noir où orne un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune en argent. Ca lui rajoute un côté rebelle, ce qui le rend encore plus sexy. Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler très longtemps. Je monte dans le cabriolet et m'assois sur le siège passager, Tomoyo étant placée à l'arrière.

Durant tout le trajet, nous avons discuté tous les trois, enfin, surtout Tomoyo. Déjà que je suis bavard, alors elle, c'est moi multiplié par dix. Pauvre Kuro-kuro, je le plains. Mais bon, il est concentré sur sa route, et c'est tant mieux.

Nous arrivons enfin à destination. Mon conducteur préféré se gare et nous sortons de la voiture. Le reste de la bande nous attend devant l'établissement d'où émane une musique très forte. Tout le monde est là, sauf Arashi, Primera et Karen. Après s'être salués rapidement, nous rentrons dans la boîte, payons l'entrée et essayons de se faufiler parmi la foule en transe pour se diriger vers une table libre. Nous nous installons et attendons le serveur, qui arrive au bout de cinq minutes. Tout le monde commande de l'alcool, sauf les conducteurs, dont Kuro-chan. Eh oui, celui qui conduit, c'est celui qui ne boit pas. Je trouve cela plus rassurant.

Après que le barman nous ait servis, nous discutons, rions et buvons sans s'arrêter. L'ambiance est à la fête ce soir. Même Yûko se détend un peu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Au bout de quelques verres, certains se lèvent pour aller danser. Sakura et Shaolan en premier. Ils sont vraiment mignons ces deux là. Puis vient le tour de Toya, qui essaye de persuader Yukito de danser avec lui. Eux aussi, ils sont ensembles, et ils le montrent bien, enfin, surtout Toya.

- Allez, mon Yuki, viens danser avec moi ! pleurniche ce dernier, un peu éméché.

Son partenaire, soupirant de désespoir face au comportement de son amant, se lève et entraîne Toya dans la foule.

Soudain, il me vient une idée. Si je veux me rapprocher de l'homme que j'aime, je peux lui proposer de venir danser avec moi. Ce sera une excellente occasion de ma coller à lui. Je tente le tout pour le tout, et lui demande.

- Dis, Kuro-chan, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

- Non, répond-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Même si je suis surpris par le ton qu'il vient d'employer, j'insiste et m'enroule mes bras autour de sien.

- Allez, Kuro-myu, viens, on va s'amuser.

- J'ai dit non ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?

- Rooh mais allez, j'ai envie de danser avec toi.

- Eh ben pas moi ! Puis tu vas me lâcher oui, abruti ? Tu me casses les bonbons !

Kurogane enlève brutalement son bras de mon emprise et se lève brusquement. Il est dans une telle colère noire que j'ai l'impression que ses yeux vont exploser sous l'effet de celle-ci. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ?

Remarquant son geste, le brun pose son verre sur la table et s'en va sous les yeux ébahis de nos amis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre. Je n'aime pas ça.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de sortir de la boite, et arrive enfin dehors. Je l'aperçois, collé à la façade de l'établissement. Il est toujours en colère, mais a l'air tout aussi désemparé. Ca me fait mal de le voir ainsi, surtout que je suis la cause de tout cela. Je m'approche lentement de lui. Le kiné remarque ma présence, me fixe et détourne son visage. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me crie dessus, mais il ne le fait pas. Il se contente juste de pousser un soupir.

- C'est pas ta faute, t'inquiètes pas.

Ah, Kurogane a senti l'inquiétude dans ma voix. Et je suis étonné par son ton calme. Il n'est plus énervé, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi a-t-il agi ainsi, il prend la parole.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Je vais rentrer.

J'accepte sans hésiter. Il faut que je cherche à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture garée juste en face et montons dedans. Le trajet se passe dans le silence. Je suis bien trop absorbé par mes pensées pour dire quoique ce soit. Le brun a l'air dans le même état que le mien. Cette atmosphère est vraiment pesante et désagréable.

Après plusieurs minutes, je sens la voiture s'arrêter. Sortant de mes pensées, je constate que nous sommes devant chez moi. Je me retourne vers Kurogane. Il a toujours ses mains sur le volant, son regard fixé sur la route, prêt à repartir une fois que je serai descendu de la voiture. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer tant que je n'ai pas les réponses à mes questions.

- Tu veux monter ? je lui demande, sans en être convaincu.

Il pose enfin ses yeux sur moi, lentement. Ils sont d'une telle intensité qu'ils me font oublier toutes les questions qui trottent dans ma tête. Mon vis-à-vis ferme ses paupières et soupire.

- D'accord.

Je suis tellement surpris par sa réponse que je ne bouge pas. Kurogane s'en rend compte et, d'une voix moqueuse, me dit :

- C'est toi qui me propose de venir, et tu restes planté là. Je monte sans toi dans ce cas.

Je reprends mes esprits et sors de la voiture. Il me fait vraiment perdre la tête avec son regard fascinant et sa voix rauque.

Nous rentrons de mon appartement et je l'invite à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Je nous sers une tasse de thé et je me place en face de lui. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décide de lui demander ce que j'ai tant envie de savoir.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça, tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Apparemment, le brun devait s'attendre à ce que je lui pose ces questions puisqu'il n'a pas l'air surpris. Il ferme les yeux et se contente de répondre.

- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Après tout, tu n'es au courant de rien. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerai. Sache juste que je ne t'en veux pas, ça suffit largement.

Oui, c'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais j'ai tellement envie de comprendre. Chaque fois je parlais de danse avec lui, il esquivait toujours la question. Ce soir, il s'est exactement passé la même chose. Je veux savoir, je veux tout savoir de lui, parce que je l'aime et que je veux le comprendre.

- Je sais bien que je ne devrai pas te demander ça, mais j'ai envie de savoir, de te comprendre. La danse ne te laisse pas indifférent, c'est certain.

- Forcément, puisque je travaille avec des compagnies de danse. J'aime la regarder.

- Arrête, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! Je t'ai observé depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu possèdes la démarche d'un danseur, tu connais le nom de tous les pas de jazz, et j'en passe. Un simple kiné ne peut pas savoir tout ça, même s'il est passionné par la danse.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à me comprendre ?

- Parce que je…

Oups, j'ai failli lui avouer. Je me reprends vite et souris pour cacher mon malaise.

- Parce que cette histoire m'intrigue.

- Ne te cache pas derrière ce sourire, ça m'agace quand tu fais ça. Dis la vérité, pour une fois.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Aurait-il percé mon mystère ? C'est fort possible, et ce n'est pas étonne venant d'un homme comme lui. Il est très perspicace.

- Je ne peux pas te dire la vérité, Kurogane. Tu risque de prendre peur.

Tiens, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelé par son nom entier. Kuro-min a l'air de le remarquer lui aussi, vu l'air stupéfait qu'il arbore. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il répondra à mes questions. Il pose sa tasse sur la table basse et prend un air sérieux.

- Je te raconte tout, si tu me dis la vérité après, c'est d'accord ?

Pardon ? Il veut jouer à ça ? Il est fou ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ma curiosité prend le dessus.

- Très bien.

Ca ne me plait pas, tout ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, puisque j'entends la voix du brun résonnait dans la pièce.

- Quand j'étais petit, je devais avoir cinq ans, en zappant sur la télé, je suis tombé par hasard sur un spectacle de danse, où tes parents étaient les vedettes. J'ai tout de suite été transporté par cet art rien qu'en le regardant à la télé. Je me suis alors dit que c'est que je veux faire de ma vie. Danser. J'ai donc commencé à prendre des cours, et j'ai atteint très vite un bon niveau. Mon avenir dans la danse s'annonçait plutôt bien.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi sa démarche est celle d'un danseur. Je l'écoute continuer son récit.

- L'année de mes dix-sept ans, alors que je rentrais d'une fête, j'ai eu un accident de moto. Un conducteur m'a foncé dessus, il était complètement bourré. Je l'ai vu arriver à temps, j'ai donc pu l'esquiver, mais j'ai quand même été gravement touché à ma jambe droite. J'avais une fracture ouverte. J'ai été très bien soigné, mais mon médecin m'a avoué que je ne pourrai plus danser pendant des années, car ma fracture n'était pas anodine. J'étais anéanti, désespéré. Pour moi, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Je suis choqué par ce que qu'il vient de m'apprendre. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si jamais je ne pouvais plus danser de ma vie. Je ne peux comprendre que sa douleur. Il poursuit.

- Jusqu'au jour où un kiné est venu pour me prodiguer des soins adaptés à ma blessure. Clow Lead, qu'il s'appelait. Il m'a vu dans cet état, et m'a dit que je pouvais faire kiné pour travailler dans les compagnies de danse, afin de soigner leurs blessures musculaires et articulaires. Alors j'ai repris espoir, et j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être kiné et accompagner les danseurs. Et j'en suis ici, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je peux redanser, je ne veux pas tenter au pire de me blesser à nouveau. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Quelle histoire ! Il a dû être malheureux durant toutes ces années. Même s'il travaille dans le milieu, ce n'est pas pareil que de le vivre entièrement. Ca me fait énormément de peine. Et de le voir avec ce visage fermé par la tristesse… Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je me lève de mon fauteuil sous ses yeux ébahis et m'assois sur la table en face de lui. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes. Elles sont si douces qu'un frisson parcoure ma colonne vertébrale rien qu'en sentant le contact de sa peau.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux encore danser, Kurorin !

- T'as bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne veux pas me blesser à nouveau !

- Tu ne te blesseras pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la danse fait partie de toi. Malgré ton accident, elle ne t'a jamais abandonné. Même si tu es devenu kiné et que tu bosses avec des compagnies, ce n'est pas pareil que si tu dansais toi-même. Et les médecins n'ont pas dit que tu ne pourrais plus danser de toute ta vie. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça à broyer du noir. La danse te manque, ça se voit rien que te regardant. Je ne te laisseras pas te détruire parce que tu renonces à ta passion. Te voir triste me fait mal. Alors je vais t'aider à redanser comme avant, ok ?

Je crois que je me suis laissé un peu trop emporter par l'émotion. Kurogane me fixe bizarrement, comme si je venais d'un autre monde, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se produire. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu réagir ainsi. Soudain, il affiche un sourire en coin et un regard encore plus brûlant que d'habitude. S'il continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par fondre.

- Tu dis vouloir m'aider, mais tu ne t'aides déjà pas, alors je ne vois pas comment tu peux m'aider.

Hein ?! Que veut-il dire par là ? L'homme en face de moi a l'air d'avoir entendu ma question, puisqu'il me répond.

- Ca a été difficile de comprendre pourquoi tu te cachais derrière tes sourires, mais j'ai enfin trouvé. Tu souffres de ta réputation. Tu es le fils de danseurs très connus et qui étaient des véritables pionniers de la danse. Alors tu essayes de suivre leur trace. Tu as beau te blesser, tu as beau ne pas y arriver ou être épuisé, tu continues quand même de danser pour être à la hauteur de ta réputation. Alors tu caches tes blessures et tes sentiments, comme la colère que tu as envers Yûko, pour ne pas être montré du doigt ou être considéré comme le fils indigne de tes parents. Il serait peut-être temps que tu sois toi-même, non ?

Je suis tellement… Je ne sais même pas comment je suis en ce moment même. Toutes mes émotions se bousculent et créent un tourbillon infernal de sentiments en tout genre. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou en rogne, gêné ou même rire de cette situation. Je me secoue mentalement le cerveau pour chasser toutes ces idées de celui-ci et me contente de sourire à Kurogane, mais cette fois-ci, d'un sourire sincère.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Kuro-chan.

Il rit. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois rire. Il n'en est qu'encore plus beau.

- Maintenant on est quittes, m'affirme-t-il.

En effet. Je connais sa vérité, et il connait la mienne. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il manque quand même un peu quelque chose. Il ne sait pas que je l'aime.

Avec tout ça, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que les mains du brun sont encore dans les miennes. Je tente de les libérer de mon emprise, mais la force de Kurogane m'en empêche. C'est lui qui a mes mains dans les siennes, désormais. Je le regarde dans les yeux, surpris par son geste. Son regard est chaud comme la braise et son sourire malicieux me fait complètement chavirer. J'ai du mal à avoir les idées claires en contemplant ce visage parfait.

Et là, tout se passe très vite. Il se penche vers moi et nos bouches ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'une de l'autre. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Mais qu'est-il entrain de faire là ? Je dois rêver. Mais non, c'est bien réel. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne réagis pas quand je sens ses lèvres chaudes et douces se presser contre les miennes, quand il lâche mes mains pour mettre les siennes de chaque côté de mon visage. Je ne reste pas longtemps sans réaction, voulant à tout prix répondre à ce baiser miraculeux. Je passe mes mains derrière son cou, ferme les yeux et savoure cet instant si irréel. Notre échange est tendre, un peu maladroit, mais devient rapidement plus passionné et fougueux. Nos langues s'entremêlent et se lancent dans une spirale endiablée où notre désir de l'autre se fait ressentir. Heureusement que je suis assis, sinon mes jambes n'auraient pas tenu sous l'effet de notre baiser.

Après ce qui me semble être l'éternité, nous nous séparons à regret, à bout de souffle. Je le regarde. Ses lèvres sont rosies à cause du baiser. Les miennes doivent être dans le même état. On se sourient. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux un peu surpris de la réciprocité de nos sentiments. Je serre Kuro-myu dans mes bras. J'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il s'échappe. Il me serre à son tour dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, protéger de tout. J'oublie tout et ne pense qu'à l'homme dont je suis fou amoureux. Nous défaisons notre étreinte et Kurogane brise le silence qui s'est installé.

- Lorsque je suis arrivé il y a mois et que je t'ai vu danser, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Tu étais tellement magnifique. J'ai tout de suite que tu ressemblais à un ange tombé du ciel. Tu semblais tellement surréaliste. Mais tu étais bien là. Quand tu as remarqué ma présence et que j'ai senti tes yeux bleus se poser sur moi, j'ai dû m'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber devant ta beauté océanique. Aujourd'hui, tu es là devant moi, et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

Je suis tellement heureux, rempli de bonheur absolu, que je me mets à rire. Et je ris encore plus lorsque mon brun préféré affiche une tête décomposée par l'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? me questionne-t-il.

- C'est juste que ça ne te va pas du tout les déclarations d'amour, Kuro-chan !

Oh, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire ce que je viens de dire. Il grogne. J'adore quand il fait ça, c'est trop mignon. S'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il serait encore plus en rogne. Comme je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire, Kurogane me fait taire en prenant mes lèvres avec force et passion. Moyen très efficace. A tester plusieurs fois à l'avenir.

Après encore quelques échanges fougueux, une idée me vient en tête.

- Kuro-sama, quelle heure est-il ?

Il regarde sa montre.

- 2h, pourquoi ?

- Parfait.

Je le force à se lever en même temps que moi et le mène à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu fous quoi là ?

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre des affaires de sport et on se retrouve dans une heure à la salle de répétition, ok ?

- Pardon ? Je t'ai dit que…

- Hyuuuu ! On discute pas ! Tu fais ce que je te dis un point c'est tout ! Si tu n'es pas là, je te quitte.

- T'es un grand malade.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça pour que tu m'aimes, Kurorin. Allez, zou !

Je le mets dehors de force. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, mais j'y arrive malgré tout. Un fois cela fait, je me précipite dans ma chambre et me jette sur mes CDs. Je veux danser avec lui. Je veux lui prouver qu'il peut encore danser et que je l'aime. Peu m'importe qu'il râle, je suis sûr qu'après ça, il se sentira mieux. Cela risque d'être très intéressant.

---

Je m'approche de la salle à grand pas, trop pressé de vivre cet instant avec Kurogane. Je le vois, m'attendant devant la porte. Il est habillé d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon de sport assez ample noirs. Un bandana rouge et noir enroule son crâne. Un truc de danseur, ça, pour éviter que la transpiration ne coule sur le visage. Il a quand même gardé quelques automatismes. Lorsque je suis près de lui, j'ai l'impression que je l'exaspère. Ca ne m'étonne guère, mais il s'y habituera à mon caractère à la noix.

- T'es vraiment têtu, hein ? T'es bien décidé à me faire danser.

- Oui, et tu verras que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, vois-tu.

- Aie confiance en moi, Kuro-chan. Tu seras content du résultat.

Il pousse un soupir de découragement. C'est bon, il se résigne à se laisser entraîner par mon idée farfelue. Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et nous dirigeons vers la salle de danse. J'allume la lumière et m'avance vers la chaîne hifi pour déposer mes CDs. Mon homme, lui, marche d'un pas hésitant vers la barre de classique. Je m'approche de lui.

- Ca fait des années, tu sais, je suis sûr d'avoir tout perdu, m'avoue-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas en avoir la certitude tant que tu n'as pas essayé.

Il doit le savoir, mais il a peur. Même s'il le cache, je perçois son appréhension. Je décide de le laisser faire, je ne l'aiderai pas en restant près de lui. Je m'éloigne donc et m'étire de mon côté pour m'échauffer. De là où je suis, je le regarde faire. Il est vraiment tendu. Puis il pousse un soupir, pose sa jambe sur la barre et descends son buste pour toucher son genou avec son front, ses mains sur son pied. Je souris. Il n'a rien perdu du tout, bien au contraire. Je le savais. Par contre, Kurogane a l'air tout étonné de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il ne me lance aucun regard, et je comprends bien pourquoi. Il ne veut surtout pas admettre qu'il avait tort. C'est trop pour lui. Alors nous continuons notre échauffement dans notre coin.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'étirement, je me lève du sol et vais vers le poste. J'y introduis un CD.

- Tu peux éteindre la lumière s'il te plait, Kuro-min ? je lui demande.

Il quitte sa barre et s'exécute. Un fois la lumière éteinte, la salle n'est éclairée que par le rayon de la Lune qui traverse la fenêtre. La nuit, le ciel est dégagé en cette saison. Je choisis le numéro de la chanson et appuie sur un bouton. Les premières notes de Santa Maria de Gotan Project retentissent dans la salle. Je me retourne vers Kurogane. En entendant la musique, il comprend ce que j'ai envie qu'on fasse. Je m'approche alors de lui, lentement, m'imprégnant déjà de cette ambiance tango. Il me prend par la taille et me sourit.

- T'es vraiment prêt à tout, me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Oh oui. Danse avec moi.

C'est alors que nous entamons une danse endiablée, dans laquelle nous nous éloignons et nous nous rapprochons, nous tournons dans un tourbillon de sensualité intense. Mon corps tout entier est en feu, comme les yeux de mon partenaire. Je me laisse entraîner par la musique, par mes mouvements, et surtout par lui. Il est tout simplement parfait. Je me sens fondre dans ses bras. Tous mes sens sont en éveil. Au bout d'un moment, nous commençons à nous embrasser tout en continuant à danser, complètement épris de l'ambiance torride qui s'est mise en place. Nous caressons la peau de l'autre, arrachons presque nos vêtements. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça auparavant. C'est tellement… Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens actuellement. J'ai si chaud, de ce désir qui m'anime et se balade dans tous mes muscles. Alors c'est tout naturellement que nous finissons au sol et faisons l'amour, absorbés par ce plaisir qui nous envahit. La musique tourne encore, tandis que nous goûtons à cette sensualité si enivrante. La nuit se termine à merveille.

---

- Sakura, tu peux me passer ta poudre s'il te plait ?

- Attends, Tomoyo, je finis de la mettre.

- Dépêchez-vous, le spectacle est dans une demi-heure ! Je vous préviens, si l'un d'entre vous n'est pas prêt à temps, il ne monte pas sur scène, c'est compris ?

- Compris, Yûko !

Nous sommes le jour J. Enfin. Ce fut vraiment un mois de calvaire. Yûko était sur les nerfs, et nous aussi. Mais nous sommes prêts, c'est l'essentiel.

Je n'ai pas à me maquiller comme les filles. Du fond de teint, de la poudre et un trait de crayon noir pour souligner mon regard, cela suffit. J'attend alors que les autres finissent de se préparer. Tout le monde se bouscule dans les loges. Je n'ai même pas la place pour m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je décide de rejoindre mon amant, qui est dans la salle de soins. Il vaut mieux en avoir une dans les grandes salles de spectacle comme celle-ci.

Je rentre dans la pièce. Kuro-chan est entrain de masser Kamui à son deltoïde. Le pauvre s'est blessé il y a deux jours, j'espère que ça ira pour ce soir. Ce que je lui demande.

- T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, me répond-t-il avec un sourire. C'est presque fini, je vais te rendre ton homme. Il a vraiment des doigts de fée, tu sais… Aïe ! N'appuie pas comme ça, Kurogane, ça fait mal !

Je me met à rire. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ça. On pourrait croire que je suis jaloux lorsque mon homme masse les autres danseurs, mais non. Après tout, c'est son job. Et puis, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi…

Une fois le massage de Kamui terminé, celui-ci s'apprête à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il nous annonce, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Le spectacle est dans vingt minutes, n'oubliez pas. A tout de suite, Fye.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Il n'est pas croyable, celui-là.

Je m'avance vers mon brun d'amour et me love contre lui. Il enroulent ses bras autour de moi. Je l'embrasse.

- Tu te mettras au premier rang, pour que je puisse te voir ?

- Tu ne verras rien avec les projecteurs.

- Je sais, mais je sentirai ta présence.

Il sourit et m'embrasse passionnément. S'il continue, je crois que je ne serai pas prêt à monter sur scène. Mais il s'arrête et me regarde intensément.

- Je t'aime, Fye.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Que vient-il de me dire, là ? Avec mon prénom, en plus ! Il ne le prononce jamais, ou quand il le fait, c'est pour me reprendre.

Un mois. Un mois que j'attendais ça. Et il se déclare, maintenant, alors que je danse dans quelques minutes sur scène. Je vais perdre tous mes moyens, c'est sûr. Je me serre dans ses bras.

- Merci, Kuro-min. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Nous nous embrassons, comme pour scellé cet amour à jamais.

C'est l'heure. La troupe et moi attendons dans les coulisses que le noir n'installe dans la salle tout entière. Je sais que mes parents sont présents. Je ne dois pas les décevoir. Ni celui que j'aime. Le noir et le silence se font. Nous nous plaçons sur la scène. Puis la musique retentit, le rideau se lève, les lumières s'allument, et le spectacle peut enfin commencé.

Je danse pour moi, pour eux, pour lui, pour nous. Ma vie, mon amour. Le plus important pour moi aujourd'hui. Danser avec lui ce tango amoureux et sensuel, sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à la fin. Ma raison de vivre…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère vous avoir fait découvrir mon univers de la meilleure façon qui soit (avec Kuro et Fye, pour exemple...).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit bien ou mal.

A bientôt !


End file.
